At the present the known feedthrough insulator are not able to sense the electric field and/or the magnetic field generated by the live connecting rod and, besides, they are not able to sense the electric field and/or the magnetic field generated by the live connecting rod without being affected by the surrounding electrical fields and/or magnetic fields generated by other live conductors located nearby.